


City of Endless Destruction

by AsaurusRex



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Depression, Desolate, Loneliness, M/M, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsaurusRex/pseuds/AsaurusRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kind of going to leave this a bit mysterious, but here goes. Pete and Patrick are stuck in the city of endless destruction, which is a type of underworld in some sort of other dimension. Also, some creepy shit always seems to be watching them. What's really happening down there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Endless Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters! I'm just not sure when... Hopefully sometime soon! This will also be posted on wattpad and quotev (in case anyone was interested). Have fun reading! c:

**Chapter 1:**

 

Panting. In the moment, it's all you can hear, all you are. Then, as the lightning flashes and the trees creak, you remember. It all comes back to you faster than the flash of light in the dimly lit sky.

Running. What you were doing before the strike. Mid-sprint, you had stopped, explaining the noise you kept hearing. The one that abruptly ended milliseconds after you started hearing the huffs of breath, which you now recognized as your own. The sounds were footsteps. Although you remembered, you couldn't quite gather your thoughts enough to make out what you were running from.

While you were standing around looking like a test monkey, the thing caught up. Realizing this, you did the only thing you could do, you ran. Through the nighttime air and the looming pines, which appeared to be closing around you. The forest seemed to be swallowing you up, engrossing every fiber of your being in its vast space of growth.

Darkness had begun to slither through the deep green trees. Still you ran, thinking that maybe, eventually, you would reach the end. Once the black had settled, fog eerily shifted, hovering just above you. Unable to see more than two feet in front of yourself, you should have stopped and waited for the fog to die down. However, in fear that whatever was following you was still there, you continued on through the night.

Stumbling over sticks and bumping into the seemingly abnormally large trees, you ended up tripping over a root. Of all the things in that dank forest, you were disappointed yet glad it was only that. What should have been a fall as quick as a breath turned into something much more devastating. Slowly you fell, if you could even refer to it as falling anymore. In the seemingly long seconds before your body graced the ground, someone, or something, caught you. You couldn't make it out. It was just a grainy shadow, only a figure. Not even looking like it had a shape, as it was just a blob, and part of it was holding you centimeters above the ground. The shadow figure leaned closer to you and whispered something inaudible, then it was gone. You didn't have enough time to so much as turn yourself over before the incoming pit swallowed you up.

Descending further into the depths of the hole, you began to see things. At first, you only assumed they were the shadows around the side of the never ending darkness. Soon, however, you decided that these creatures and objects you were seeing were too realistic not to actually be real animals.

They turned towards you as you descended deeper into the darkness, their eyes just grazing the surface of your soul. Sometimes you thought you could see the pit's end, but just as you would reach it, the light threw itself backwards into the oblivion. When finally the end greeted you, you didn't see it. The feeling was first catching your breath, then slowly coming to the realization that you had stopped moving altogether. There was no light, and after pushing your hands up against the wall of the strangely circular hole for seconds that felt like minutes, you tumbled foreword, through the wall.

What was behind the wall not only amazed you, but also scared you. This was the kind of place one only sees in a nightmare or painting. You stumbled onto what remained of a street. As you gazed around, you saw no color. The entire city was in black and white. Well, you could hardly call it a city at this point. It was in ruins-buildings burned to the ground, ashes everywhere. Your eyes searched the wasteland, desperately searching for life. Strolling through the streets, you could occasionally see shadow movements in your peripheral vision.

Afraid of whatever was behind the shadows, you quickly darted into one of the shops on your right. What you entered appeared to have been an arcade, although all the gaming systems had been burned so badly that you couldn't read them. Upon hearing what sounded like a hiss or screach of some sort, you scrambled to the back of the building and pressed yourself against the back of what used to be the ticket booth. Soon, a figure entered the building, cautiously, as though it thought there would be immediate danger lurking inside. It hid behind one of the game systems, then started to peek it's head out. That's when you noticed that it was another person. Someone else was alive in that godforsaken place.

You called out, "Hello? Um, I'm not going to harm you, if that's what you're thinking. I'm just, um, kinda new I guess? And I have no idea where I am or anything, so um, could you maybe help me out a little?" Instead of a response, all you got was an incredibly short person running straight at you, and pulling you over the counter. Once on the opposite side of the ticket counter, where the prizes would normally be kept, the mystery man started to speak, at first he was raspy, like he hadn't spoken in quite some time. He said, "So, I see you are new. Listen, I'll let you stick with me, because this place is terrible and honestly I'm surprised to see another human. My name's Patrick. I have a camp a little ways from here, and we can go there. I just need you to blend in." At this point you were even more confused than before, if that was even possible. "Well, I'd certainly like to go with you, but I'm quite afraid I haven't the slightest idea what's happening. Oh, and I'm Pete, by the way." Patrick just nodded, and said he'd explain some things later, but you had to follow him first. You agreed, and the two of you set out, Patrick magically blending into the shadows of the buildings with you trailing behind him blindly.

While walking, you started to think. Why couldn't you see Patrick well enough to make out any details? It was like he was just a short, human blur that was always fuzzy, no matter what light he was in.


End file.
